


A Boy and His Bat

by KathSilver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other, a meta if you will, about a boy and his bat, and what it means for him, this is just a ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathSilver/pseuds/KathSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Stiles and his bat, and how it's a symbol for his own strength</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy and His Bat

It all comes back to the bat.

It started out as just something to to try and even out the fight, “You’ve got claws, I’ve got a bat.” But then,

Then.

Then his wooden bat shatters along with his belief in himself, his belief in his ability to be useful. He can’t fight the alphas, he doesn’t have awesome fighting skills or werewolf powers or the ability to find dead bodies. He can’t protect his own father.

He is nothing, like the shattered pieces of the wooden bat.

And then the world comes crashing down around him, and he’s knocked out cold and his jeep (oh god his Mom’s jeep) drives him into a tree and he doesn’t know what’s happening but he wakes up and gets out of the jeep and searches.

He searches his jeep as he searches himself- both for something, anything that could help. Something inside his jeep (himself) that wouldn’t be useless. 

And he finds a bat.

A metal one, this time, not wood, and it’s been buried inside his jeep (himself) for so long that he’d completely forgotten it was there. And he has to stop for a moment, and think.

It’s still a bat (he’s still himself) but it’s stronger than it used to be. Harder. Like someday way back when someone decided that an ordinary bat wasn’t good enough anymore and they had to search for a different kind of strength. That for whatever they were so desperate for strength, but unwillingly to change the original design, so they just looked at it from a different angle. 

Found a potential that had really always been there, but no one had thought to look for it before.

And Stiles grabs this bat and thinks, he thinks back on all that’s happened. All he’s gone through, and it’s like the huge storm inside him that’s been fighting to get out finally explodes and Stiles can feel it- his strength. Always there, just waiting in the back of his jeep for Stiles to go looking for it.

And so Stiles runs. He runs and runs and runs and he dives into the hole and he uses his bat, his strength, and it works. This time, his bat, his strength doesn’t shatter. It works and he saves them all.

And from then on, his bat is his totem. His lucky charm.

And with all the shit he knows is coming, Stiles knows his strength won’t fail him again.

And neither will his bat.


End file.
